


No Compromise Necessary

by follower_of_lamashtu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follower_of_lamashtu/pseuds/follower_of_lamashtu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen and Dorian were both dumped so their partners could be together, the two became friends over mutual bitterness. As time went on, they grew closer until the fell in love. Their relationship was chaste - Dorian having complained that he and Bull didn't work out because their relationship was based on sex and assuming Cullen would never be physically attracted to him. On their wedding night, they both realize their assumptions were wrong. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Compromise Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme request here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11864.html?thread=46875224#t46875224. Very vague spoilers about the next Divine, kind of.

Dorian was certain he couldn’t have heard Cullen correctly. If he stared at his husband - a word which made his heart shriek like an elated toddler - long enough, surely he’d provide some context by which Dorian could realize what he actually said without making a fool of himself. Only Cullen didn’t say anything else as he climbed onto the bed on his knees, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He pulled a vial of clear,viscous liquid from his pants pocket and tossed it onto the nightstand before lying beside Dorian, sliding an arm over his stomach.

“I should warn you, my only dalliances with men were quite a long time ago, and never went past blind groping in storage closets,” Cullen murmured quietly against Dorian’s shoulder as he kissed the olive skin stretched over firm muscle. “That being said, I am amenable to either… um, role. Position?” Cullen’s forehead crinkled at his brief loss for words, but his mouth still held a somewhat breathless smile for his new husband. Dorian blinked slowly, several times before sitting up, forcing Cullen to awkwardly roll a bit to the side to let him up.

“Cullen. What… are you… but…” It was rare for Dorian to not have a comment at the ready, particularly in situations where sex was a possibility. He stopped trying, pinching the bridge of his nose before trying again. “Cullen. You know, of course, that I find you devastatingly attractive. But please do not feel as though you are required to fuck me to fulfill any ‘husbandly duties’ or anything. I love you.” He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Cullen’s mouth, but stopped when he saw the man frowning up at him now. The Commander sat up beside him, the romantic mood dissolved around them.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you wanted to have sex tonight. I… got ahead of myself in all the excitement of the wedding and whatnot,” Cullen said, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I-if you don’t mind though, I would like to discuss our sex life later? If you never want to do it again, I will certainly respect that, but I’d like to perhaps entertain the possibility of any… compromises you might find amiable.” Cullen’s cheeks were red, and the color was creeping down his neck. Dorian licked his lips, feeling his mouth gone bone dry suddenly. He turns to face Cullen, sitting cross-legged on the sheets.

“Wait. Just, wait a minute. Are you telling me…” Dorian, surprising both Cullen and himself, cut himself off with a giggle of disbelief. “Are you telling me that you never initiated sex because you thought I didn’t want it?” Cullen frowned deeper, the laugh lines around his eyes wrinkling.

“You said that things didn’t work out with Bull because your relationship was too sexual. I thought you wanted to take things slowly, so I was letting you set the pace,” Cullen said. Dorian hung his head, covering his face with his hands and breaking down into full-body laughter. Cullen frowned deeper, if such a thing was possible, and Dorian soon was brought to tears from laughing, leaning backwards to flop onto the mattress. Cullen crossed his arms over his chest.

“At your leisure, I’d love an explanation of what, exactly, is funny,” Cullen said. Dorian took several deep breaths, forcing his laughter down once he could see how upset Cullen was becoming. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and pulled him down for a tight hug.

“You ridiculous, foolish, charming man,” Dorian said, peppering his stiff, reluctant husband’s chest with kisses. “I was waiting for you to make a move because I thought you weren’t attracted to men.” Cullen’s shock was apparent, snapping him out of his forced rigidity and making him gawk at Dorian.

“So what, you thought that, despite all the kissing, and cuddling, and half-naked snogging like desperate teenagers, I didn’t want to make love to you? Andraste’s ass, Dorian. I can barely keep my hands off you. I’ve wanted you for ages. I’ve wanted you since our first kiss. I’ve never desired… anyone as I desire you,” Cullen said. “I asked you to marry me for fuck’s sake!” They stared at one another, Dorian in mirth, Cullen in disbelief. They stared, frozen, for exactly five seconds.

If anyone were to ask, neither of them could’ve said who moved first. One second they were apart and the next they were a tangle of limbs. Cullen grabbed a handful of Dorian’s hair to pulled him into an almost painfully hard kiss. Dorian wrapped one of his legs around Cullen’s waist, half-mounting the man and grinding their groins together, both of them already half-hard. 

They groaned into each other’s mouths and attacked one another’s trouser lacings, Cullen doing so one-handed. As such, the Commander’s pants were off first, Dorian having to help with his own. He broke the kiss, pushing Cullen onto his back and shifting to sit beside him. Cullen swore he could actually feel Dorian’s gaze sliding over his body, taking in every cut of muscle, every scar, every freckle. The blond went red again, and Dorian was delighted to notice that the man’s cock twitched at the same time.

“You’re looking at me like you’ve never seen me naked before,” Cullen said, starting to feel awkward in the silence. Dorian ran a hand over Cullen’s abs, tracing the hard lines of his musculature.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. Just in the bath, or getting dressed. It was intimate in a different way. It was like…” Dorian paused to find the perfect words, getting briefly distracted by Cullen’s twitching under his fingers. It appeared the Commander was ticklish. “That was like... looking at a painting of a delicious meal. Appreciating the artistry, the aesthetic qualities, the objective perfection. This, though? This is like looking at a delicious meal, just delivered to my private quarters by the greatest chef in Minrathous. It would be a travesty to not drink in the visual splendor, so flawlessly laid out for me to see. But, it’s different, because I know that this, I get to eat.” 

Cullen’s cock gave a rather impressive twitch at that, his honey-brown eyes darkening with lust. He pushed himself up on his elbows and Dorian leaned down to kiss him. This one was no less heated, but was slower, more patient, more exploratory. Dorian slowly slid over to sit on Cullen’s lap without breaking the kiss. Their cocks bumped together, eliciting twin groans, and both men moved their hips ever so slightly to rub their erections together. Cullen dropped onto his back once Dorian began kissing down his jaw and neck.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll have you inside me tonight. Somehow I don’t expect either of us will be in control enough to go easy on this. I’ve got more experience and… you’re a secure man about this, so, no offense, but I’ve taken Qunari cock up my ass before. I don’t think you could hurt me if you wanted to,” Dorian said in between kisses. Cullen nodded, having to swallow several times before he could speak.

“That makes sense. Just don’t think I’m not interested in… taking you. I am. I want to, hopefully during this honeymoon. I’m truly not squeamish about this,” Cullen said, cupping Dorian’s cheek and gazing into his eyes as he speaks. Dorian nods back, trailing hand lower to lightly graze Cullen’s shaft with the staff-callused pads of his fingers. Cullen groans and shudders, moving his hands to Dorian’s hips, then letting them wander down his thighs. Dorian’s breath caught in his throat and a bead of precum started to form on the slit of his cock when Cullen’s large hand suddenly enveloped his length..

“Mmm, don’t touch me too much, love. I am dreadfully sensitive after I come, so I have to last longer than you if this is to be a success,” Dorian said. Cullen gave him a few lazy tugs before letting him go, then reaching over to grab the vial of oil from the night stand.

“Well then. This is hardly the most romantic way of doing things, but perhaps we should hurry up this time so we can be more leisurely on the morrow?” Cullen suggested.

“That sounds splendid,” Dorian said, reaching for the bottle. Cullen moved it out of his reach and shook his head.

“Stop acting like I am at all reluctant about this. I want to prepare you, if you don’t mind. Please. I can assure you I will make up for my lack of experience with both diligence and enthusiasm,” Cullen said. Dorian chuckled at his husband, utterly charmed by the man. He gingerly moved his knees around Cullen’s lap, turning and bracing himself on hands and knees, presenting his backside to the Commander. Cullen slid back and sat up, grabbing a solid handful of ass in each hand, kneading and spreading Dorian, making almost-inaudible whimpers of need pour from his mouth. He licked his lips, loving the sight of his soon-to-be-lover displayed so obscenely for him. And then he got an Idea, something he hoped would quell any lingering doubts Dorian had about Cullen’s intentions. He licked his lips and spread Dorian’s cheeks again, then leaned in to languorously lick his entrance.

Dorian gasped and his thighs trembled at the unexpected touch. His hands clutched the sheets, and he was prepared to deliver a sultry quip over his shoulder when Cullen began probing him with his tongue and dragging his blunt nails down the backs of Dorian’s thighs. He made a strangled groan and gave up on words for the time being. Cullen thrust his tongue into Dorian as deep as he could, fucking him with it until he started to relax into the touch. He kept his face buried in Dorian’s ass while he fumbled with one hand for the lubricant, pulling away to bite off the cork and pour a liberal drizzle over Dorian’s hole.

“I’m putting a finger in now,” Cullen warned, then did just that. He eased his index finger in Dorian, who tightened at first, then relaxed to let it sink into him. He hadn’t realized until precisely that moment how much he had missed this. He moaned, pressing his cheek to the sheets to lift his ass further. Cullen slid the digit in and out slowly, adding a few more drops of oil each time until it slid inside easily. He coated a second finger, then pressed both into Dorian, giving him another warning.

“Cullen, yes,” Dorian crooned, having some trouble not squeezing down on Cullen’s fingers in sheer want. Cullen pressed his mouth to one of Dorian’s cheeks, biting down on the soft apex, then sucking on the spot to leave a love bite. Dorian slumped forward, letting his chest lie flat on the bed as well, and relaxing as much as he could given how keyed up he felt. Cullen added a third finger, still preparing Dorian so slowly and tenderly despite his cock being nearly purple with arousal. He pulled his fingers out after an interminable minute, then began slicking his shaft.

“I want you on your back. I have to see your face while I make love to you,” Cullen said, caressing Dorian’s hip lovingly. Dorian’s thighs wobbled as he rolled over, lying down and bending his knees, planting his feet on the bed to either side of Cullen’s knees. His looked down between his legs at the finely-honed physique of the Commander, then at his engorged erection. Dorian swallowed the lump of emotion he suddenly felt in his throat. He’d spent so long wanting this, and thinking he would never have it, all while Cullen had felt the same. He imagined he’d feel dreadfully stupid about it in the morning, but at that exact moment, complex thought was mostly lost to him. He bucked his hips tauntingly.

“Cullen, please. I’m more than ready for you. I need you inside me, and I imagine you are no less desperate than I,” Dorian urged. He definitely was not pleading. Cullen nodded his agreement and leaned forward, planting a hand on the bed beside Dorian’s chest. Dorian felt the hard, slick head of Cullen’s cock pressed against his entrance, and then his lips were captured in a sloppy, hungry kiss. Dorian buried both his hands in Cullen’s hair, deepening the kiss immediately and closing his eyes. Both men groaned into each other’s mouths when Cullen finally leaned in, sliding into Dorian for the first time.

“Maker’s breath, Dorian,” Cullen whispered reverently, breaking the kiss to pepper more on his chest. “You are exquisite.” Dorian’s cheeks flushed, and he couldn’t help but chuckle that he’d been reduced to this. He hadn’t blushed since he was a teenager, and had considered himself immune by now. He turned his head to the side, not looking at Cullen while he blinked away what was most certainly not tears. Cullen continued to push forward, the pressure just strong enough to keep him sliding inexorably slowly. Dorian’s hips twitched, making them both moan.

“Cullen, please, I can take it. Please, just fuck me. I want you rather desperately,” Dorian begged. He would’ve been ashamed of himself if Cullen hadn’t felt so perfect in him, if his cock wasn’t the hardest he could remember it being since- Dorian’s thought process went blank as Cullen pistoned his hips once, hard, and sank half of his length into Dorian. A second thrust, and Dorian took the Commander to the hilt. Cullen grunted, while Dorian moaned louder and needier than was dignified, but at this point he’d decided his dignity could fuck right off.

“Dorian… Maker, you’re so warm and tight,” Cullen groaned. Dorian smirked and squeezed Cullen with his ass, making the man gasp. Cullen smacked his ass in retribution, and when they both grinned at one another like fools in love, their movements became more natural, each attuned with the other’s body from months upon months of diligent study. Cullen withdrew a bit, then pushed back in, the ease of which he did so a testament to his thorough preparation. Dorian’s back arched and he hooked a leg around Cullen’s waist to keep him close. Cullen tried to wrap a hand around Dorian’s cock, but the mage smacked his hand away.

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when to start. But please, don’t go easy on me. I have not fantasized about being taken by the Commander of the Inquisition’s army without imaging you’d get a little rough,” Dorian teased. Cullen chuckled, sliding back until he was mostly out, then driving forward until his balls smacked Dorian’s ass. Dorian moaned loudly and arched off the bed, grabbing a handful of Cullen’s hair. Cullen dipped down to kiss him and set his rhythm, thrusting in slow, deep movements. He shifted his hips slightly each time until he found just the right spot to make Dorian curse and groan.

“Maker, did you do research on this?” Dorian quipped. Cullen grinned, leaning down to nip at one of Dorian’s nipples. “I practically live in the library. How did you do it without me noticing?” Cullen sped up his pace a bit, hoping to rob Dorian of his higher thought processes.

“Her Perfection sent me some… helpful.... books on the subject when she’d heard of our engagement,” Cullen panted between thrusts. Dorian laughed breathlessly, which made his ass do delicious things to the cock inside it.

“My husband learned how to fuck me from the White bloody Divine. They are definitely never letting me into Tevinter again now,” Dorian said. He smirked at Cullen, knowing how the talking was frustrating him. He pushed up to rest on his elbows, looking down at where their bodies joined and groaning again.

“Sight you never thought you’d see?” Cullen asked, this time with a warm, genuine small. Dorian returned the gaze, then pushed up onto his hands, using his new leverage to shove himself down onto Cullen. Cullen moaned and wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist to slam into him harder. Dorian wrapped one arm, then the other around Cullen’s neck, and Cullen leaned back more to sit on his heels, holding Dorian up and thrusting into him.

“Fuck… Cullen…” Dorian moaned, clutching tight to the Commander and pushing up with his toes to match his thrusts.

“I do not expect I’ll be able to stroke you in this position,” Cullen teased between grunts of exertion. Dorian threw his head back, half-shouting Cullen’s name.

“Don’t… worry. I think I’ll cum… just fine without it,” Dorian cried, bouncing hard and fast on Cullen’s dick. Cullen pulled Dorian close to bite and suck at a spot on his neck, leaving the brown skin a deep purple when he pulled back. Then he moved his mouth lower, bouncing and pounding Dorian as the trail of love bites lengthened from his neck. Dorian’s cock smeared prodigious amounts of precum on Cullen’s stomach.

“I’m getting close, Dorian. Can I-” Cullen began.

“Vishante kaffas, don’t you dare pull out. Don’t stop, please,” Dorian cut him off. He was writhing and damn near mewling as Cullen worked enthusiastically inside him. Cullen stopped talking, his breath coming in pants and grunts as he focused on nothing but his hot, tight, perfect lover surrounding him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip, smearing on Dorian’s well-muscled chest.

“Dorian… Maker’s breath… I love you. I love you so much. Oh, fuck,” Cullen moans until he tumbles over the edge into orgasm. His breath cuts short in his throat and his eyes close instinctively as he pours himself into Dorian. He helped Dorian gently fall back on the mattress, Cullen keeping his pace for as long as possible, finally wrapping his hand around Dorian’s length when he felt his cock starting to soften. A few tugs was thankfully all Dorian needed to join him in sensation.

“Amatus! Ahh! Cullencullencullen,” Dorian cried out, his husband’s name coming out like a spiritual chant. Dorian came hard, his seed shooting far enough for drops to land up Cullen’s chest all the way to a single drop on his chin. Dorian’s legs tightened around Cullen’s hips, holding him inside until he went fully soft and barely could stay in. Cullen rolled a bit to the side and flopped onto the mattress beside Dorian, smiling like an exhausted idiot.

“You are,” Cullen began, picking up Dorian’s hand and kissing the back of it between words, “Sweet, handsome, charming, and brilliant. I hope you know that. Every day.” Dorian melodramatically rolled his eyes, then chuckled softly as he refused to meet Cullen’s gaze again.

“You are a sap. Cassandra would roll her eyes at your lines,” Dorian said, letting Cullen catch his eyes again and leaning in for a quick kiss. “But, I thank you for the compliments anyway. And I love you, too. Most ardently.” The kiss was followed by another, this one not so quick. Cullen slid his hand over Dorian’s hip, tugging him closer. Dorian cupped Cullen’s chin, then slid his hand up to comb his fingers through fluffy, blond locks. Their tongues met lazily, the kiss deep but unhurried. Dorian put his free hand on Cullen’s chest, and when Cullen put his own spare hand over it, their rings softly clinked together. They felt it more than heard it, but they both broke the kiss, looking down at their interlocked hands before grinning at each other again.

“I’m glad you managed to pick out a tasteful ring. It just wouldn’t do if you’d gotten me one that didn’t go with any of my clothes,” Dorian said, flushing more than his words should have made him. Cullen smiled and gave Dorian a chaste peck on his cheek.

“Or perhaps I want you to throw out all your clothes and just be naked?” Cullen said, punctuating the comment by kicking Dorian’s trousers further away from the bed. Dorian chuckled and nuzzled against Cullen, tucking his head under the man’s chin.

“I love you amatus, but don’t make me choose between you and my clothes, alright? Especially if you’re going to keep me in Maker-forsaken Ferelden of all places. If you want a waiting love slave, I must be no further south than the Minanter River,” Dorian said. Cullen chuckled and kissed his temple.

“Ah, well. it’s for the best, I suppose. I doubt I’d get much work done knowing you were naked right above my office all the time. The Inquisition would have to find a new general or become a pacifist movement,” Cullen said. 

“Perish the thought,” Dorian added. “I guess we will have to somehow keep out hands off one another long enough to do our jobs then. Until we can retire to real civilization and hire strapping young templars to peel grapes and wash my savage, dog lord husband.” Cullen laughed, though the end sounded suspiciously like a yawn.

“Or your lord husband’s savage dog, one hopes,” Cullen quipped. Dorian gave him an arch look.

“Maferath’s balls, are you going to ask me to abandon food with seasoning next? I can only become so Fereldan before I simply die of coarseness,” Dorian whined. “Though I suppose if it gets me out of sacrificing my figure to give you children, I can make a compromise.” Cullen smiled against the warm, olive skin of Dorian’s cheek.

“Shut up and go to sleep, love. I believe we will need our rest for tomorrow’s activities,” Cullen said. Dorian pretended to sigh in exasperation, but couldn’t even keep the dumbly elated smile off his face long enough to make it convincing.


End file.
